


Steven l'inquisiteur qui n'était pas humain

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, they are totaly aware of this, they ask for it, they were the first to read it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven se rend sur terre pour transmettre les bonnes valeurs chrétienne, mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu.
Relationships: Tom/Steven (guys I met online)





	Steven l'inquisiteur qui n'était pas humain

Steven était un grand garçon. Le genre de garçon virile. Le genre de garçon avec une grosse queue. Le genre de garçon qui n'étais pas humain. Mais qu'est donc Steven si il n'était pas humain? Me demanderais vous. É bien, Steven était un ange, un inquisiteur céleste, qui, comme ses congénères ange inquisiteurs, a pour habitude d'aller sur terre et d'imposer les bonnes valeurs chrétiennes.

Un jour, lors de sa patrouille matinale, alors qu'il se baladait dans une foule de gens qui ne le voyaient pas (en faite il peut se rendre visible et invisible quand il le veut), il vit passer quelqu'un. Mais c'est bizarre, ce quelqu'un lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais oui! C'est lui! C'est Rick Astley! C'est l'idole de notre cher inquisiteur! Vite, il se désinvisibila et se rua vers lui. Mais malheureusement, ses ailes sont trop longues, et il se pris les pieds dedans, et, dans sa chute, entraina le beau Rick.

S: Oups, désolé! Je n'ai pas fais attention!

Mais? Quoi? Pourquoi est ce que Rick Astley parait aussi jeune? Il est quand même vieux mais est censé avoir 53 ans mais là il ne les as pas. 

R?: Wesh t'inquiète poto c'est pas grave. Hé mais t'es un ange! 

S: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Oui.

R?: Woaw la vache c'est trop bien et cool! Tu viens chez moi?

S: Ouais, si tu veux.

R?: Trop bien! On vas trop bien s'amuser !

Steven suivis donc ce clone de Rick.  
Arrivé chez lui, ils entrèrent et allèrent se poser dans le salon. 

R?: Oh, on ne s'est pas presenté! Je m'appelle Tom, mais tu peux m'appeler Barabara. Et toi?

S: Je m'appele Steven.

T: Ah. Et tu fais quoi dans la vie?

S: Je suis un inquisiteur, je vais sur terre pour imposer les valeurs chrétiennes.

T: Oh. Je vois.

Son expression à changé. Tom semble plus triste et cela rendait Steven triste aussi.

S: Quelque chose ne va pas ?

T: Oh, si si. C'est juste que je suis gay et que tu me plainais bien mais c'est pas grave.

S: Oh! 

Steven rougit. C'est vrai que Tom était mignon mais il était un inquisiteur, leur relation était donc impossible. 

S: Tu sais, je te trouve mignon, tu as un aire de Rick Astley.

T: Ah Ah on me le dit souvent.

S: Que t'es mignon ou que tu ressemble à Rick Astley?

T: Les deux. Non je rigole, que je ressemble à Rick Astley.

S: Tu sais, c'est mon idole depuis toujours.

Steven rougit. 

S: En fait, je crois que je vais arrêter d'imposer les valeurs chrétiennes.

T: Ah ouais ? 

S: Ouais.

Steven se leva et embrassa Tom.

S: Je peux t'appeler Rick? 

T: Ok bébé.

Ils se réembrassèrent. Steven demanda l'accès à la langue de Tom. Il accepta. Et ils se roulèrent d'énormes pelles.

T: OoOoOo~~ Je n'en peux plus! Baise moi!

S: Ok, pas de problème. Met toi à quatre pattes.

T: Ok.

Tom se mit à quatre pattes et leva son cul. Steven le déshabilla et il se déshabilla aussi. Il bandaient tout les deux.

S: Éh mec avant de le faire, t'aurais pas des capotes?

T: Ah, euh, si, dans le tiroir, 3eme porte a droite du rez-de-chaussée

S: Ok je vais les chercher, bouge pas ok? 

T: Ok!

Steven sorti de la pièce et alla à la 3 eme porte à droite du rez de chaussée. Dans la pièce se trouvait deux meubles avec entre 3 et 4 tiroirs. Steven ne sachant pas lequel ouvrir demanda a Tom:

S: MEC, C'EST OÙ QUE TU RANGE TES CAPOTES?

T: DANS LE TIROIR!

S: QUEL TIROIR?

T: LE PREMIER EN PARTANT DU BAS!

S:DE QUEL MEUBLE ?

T: CELUI QUI EST À MA DROITE!

S: ELLE EST OÙ TA DROITE?

T: DU CÔTÉ OPPOSÉ À MA GAUCHE !

S: OK MERCI!

T: Y A PAS DE QUOI! ET SI TU POUVAIS TE DÉPÊCHER CE SERAIT COOL CAR JE COMMENCE À ME GELER LES COUILLES !

Un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté du mur :

Voisin: WOW VOUS AVEZ PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE GUEULER LÀ? HO!

S: PARDON JE CHERCHAIS DES CAPOTES!

Steven fini par trouver les préservatifs et retourna dans le salon. Tom était toujours là, le cul à l'air en l'air.

S: J'ARRIVE!

Steven mis une capote, se jeta sur le canapé et mit sa bite dans le cul de Tom.

T: Aie, t'aurais pu mettre du lubrifiant connard!

S: Oups, pardon.

T: C'est pas grave, continue.

S: Ok, pas de soucaille.

Steven commença a faire des va et viens.

T: Ah~~~~~~~~ Oui~~~~~~, plus fort, plus vite !

S: Ok

Steven alla plus fort et plus vite. Il se sentait bien.

S: Ahhh, Barbara~~~

T: Ahhh, Steven~~~~~~~

S: Mmmmh, Rick!

T: OoOoOoO~~~ Steven! Steven! Met tes ailles dans mon cul!

Steven mit ses ailles dans son cul. Celui de Tom, pas de Steven.

T: Ah! Oui! Je les sent les bonnes valeurs chrétiennes!

S: AH~~ Je ne les imposerait plus que pour toi désormais !

T: Oh, tu sais comment me parler toi!

Steven commençait a en avoir marre de baiser avec une capote. Oui, ça les protège tout les deux des maladies sexuellement transmissibles, mais en tant qu'ange il a des pouvoir magique qui détruisent les mst. 

S: Mec, ça te dus je détruit toutes les mst dans cette pièce pour qu'on puisse continuer sans capote ?

T: Ouais grave.

Steven se retira, enleva la capote et la jeta par terre. Il retourna Tom et avec ses pouvoirs, il détruisit toutes les mst. Il se remis dans Tom et continua à le baiser.

S: Ahhhh, je suis proche!

T: Ohhhh, moi aussi!

Tom fit une aegao face et ils éjaculairent tout les deux en même temps.

S: Woaou, c'était trop bien!

T: Ouais.

S: Oh, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, maintenant qu'on a baisé, on est liées par la magie du ciel.

T: Oh et ça fait quoi?

S: Tu es à moi!

T: Trop bien!

Tom et Steven se marièrent deux jours plus tard et ils vécurent heureux, jusqu'à la fin des temps car le sperm de Steven rend les humains immortels.


End file.
